Jimin Kena Campak
by KuncenKasur
Summary: Secuil romansa dua mahasiswa yang sedang memperjuangkan skripsinya. BTS! MINYOON COUPLE! JIMINxYOONGI! JIMINxSUGA! OOC. DLDR. RnR?


Secuil romansa dua mahasiswa yang sedang memperjuangkan skripsinya. BTS! MINYOON COUPLE! JIMINxYOONGI! JIMINxSUGA! OOC. DLDR. RnR?

:::

Jimin Kena Campak

BTS Fanfiction

Disclaimer: characers belongs to God and themselves

MINYOON-JIMISUGA

:::

Sekedar info. Di sini Yoongi sama Jimin satu angkatan. Sama-sama mahasiswa semester tujuh.

:::

Enjoy

:::

Yoongi ketak-ketik menyalin teori dari buku tentang wacana di atas meja. Sudah satu jam dia masih khusyuk mengerjakan bagian landasan teori. Lima menit lalu batere laptopnya hampir habis. Untung dia keburu ingat untuk colokin charger dan menyambung hidup separuh jiwanya di semester tujuh ini.

Buku-buku sumber acuan teorinya menumpuk. Sebagian terbuka, sebagian masih tertutup karena belum dibaca. Di meja lain, mereka yang juga jadi pengunjung perpus ngobrol-ngobrol ceriwis. Meski pun ada larangan ngobrol yang jelas-jelas tertulis di kertas yang ditempel di dinding, tetap aja dilanggar. Buat apa ada peraturan?

Yoongi melirik ke bagian lain perpus dan dia nemu sepasang senior yang belum lulus-lulus yang sudah jadi pengunjung setia perpus beberapa waktu ini. Yang satu sekelas dengannya di kelas linguistik. Sementara satunya sekelas dengan Jimin di terjemahan. Kata dosen-dosen, biasanya angkatan tua yang masih betah kuliah itu skripsinya mandeg dan nggak lanjut-lanjut. Sudah begitu, abis prasidang menghilang entah kemana. Ditagih progress sama dospem dianggap sama kaya ditagih hutang sama rentenir. Yoongi jadi membayangkan, andai semester depan ia dapat dospem, semoga dospemnya nggak kayak rentenir.

Kemudian Yoongi nggak sengaja mendengar sejurus paggilan manja dari senior yang sekelas dengannya itu. Si Namjoon. Tapi panggilan manjaya bukan untuk Yoongi. Jelas. Yang dipanggil namanya Seokjin. Pacarnya. Yang sekelas sama Jimin itu. Barusan si Namjoon panggil Seokjin sambil ngedumel. Yoongi merinding. Dia merasa risih disuguhi pemandangan orang pacaran yang lengketnya kayak ditempelin lem aibon. Tapi sedikit banyak dia juga iri. Pantas ada yang kurang. Bukan buku teorinya. Tapi bocah slebor tukang makan pisang yang harusnya sama-sama duduk di meja itu dan mengerjakan skripsi bersamanya. Si Jimin.

Yoongi tak perlu pikir pajang untuk merogoh saku dan mengeluarkan henponnya.

' _Jim kamu di mana? Katanya mau merpus?'_

Biasanya Jimin bales chatnya cepet. Ini, ditungguin hampir lima menit nggak ada balasan sama sekali. Yoongi kurang sabar. Dia kirim chat lagi ke Jimin.

' _Jim, mau merpus ngga? Aku di perpus nih.'_

Masih nggak ada balasan. Apa dia tidur? Atau kuotanya habis? Yoongi mulai resah.

' _Jim?'_

' _Jimin?'_

' _Chimchim?'_

' _Dolly?'_

' _Jimin dari gunung Hua Kuo?'_

' _Jimin bogel?'_

' _Bales Jim!'_

Dan chat-chat singkat lainnya yang ia kirim beruntun kemudian. Tapi boro-boro dibalas, di-read saja tidak. Hm. Oke. Yoongi mulai kesal diacuhkan oleh cowok bernama Jimin itu. Kemungkinan terbesar kenapa chatnya nggak ada yang Jimin balas adalah karena Jimin tidur. Tidur. Sudah sejak masuk semester tujuh dan kuliah ngak terlalu padat, kerjaan Jimin adalah tidur di siang hari di jadwal kuliah yang kosong. Hari ini terjemahan nggak ada kelas. Yakinlah bahwa Jimin sedang hibernasi di kosannya.

Sebetulnya Yoongi juga doyan sama yang namanya tidur siang. Tapi sebagai pejuang skripsi, dia lebih memilih mengerjakan kewajibannya dan tidur nyenyak di malam hari tanpa beban pikiran urusan revisi dan kawan-kawannya. Sementara Jimin entah bisa dibilang pejuang atau tidak, ngerjain skrpsinya saja seenake dewek. Kalau dapat bahan ya dikerjain, kalau mandeg ya nggak dikerjain. Sering juga Jimin begadang nulis skripsi. Itu kalau ide dan moodnya keluar tengah malam.

Setelah mematikan laptop dan membereskan barang-barangnya, Yoongi keluar dari perpus. Mau ke mana? Ke mana lagi selain ke kosannya Jimin. Kurang afdol rasanya satu hari tanpa ketemu Jimin. Yoongi nggak mau bilang kalau itu namanya rindu. Ckck, tsunderenya princess satu ini.

Biasanya Jimin bakal datang ke kampus bahkan meski nggak ada kelas hanya untuk ketemu Yoongi. Biasanya Jimin selalu melecehkannya tiap pagi dengan grepe-grepe pantatnya, atau elus-elus pahanya waktu duduk sebelahan. Lantas Yoongi suka dibegituin? Nggak, lah! Mana ada manusia yang suka dilecehkan apalagi oleh makhluk seperti Jimin.

Tapi rasanya ada sesuatu yang kurang kalau Jimin nggak ada. Bukannya pingin digrepe, tapi nggak melihat sesosok laki-laki yang tingginya standar tapi badannya atletis itu rasanya bikin Yoongi H2C alias harap-harap cemas. Ditungguin belum tentu datang, disamperin nantinya diejekin kangen.

Yoongi selalu menahan diri, tapi kali ini entah kenapa dia nggak mikirin ketawanya Jimin kalau tahu dia lagi kangen. Bodo amat lah.

:::

Yoongi sampai di kosan Jimin setelah mampir ke warung seblak untuk membeli seblak spsial ceker favoritnya. Di depan kamar Jimin, Yoongi melepas sepatunya yang kemudian dia taruh di rak sepatu. Sebelah tangannya megang kresek seblak. Sebelahnya lagi Yoongi pakai untuk ngetuk-ngetuk pintu kamar Jimin.

"Jiiiim? Jimiiiin?"

Dok, dok, dok! Dipanggil-panggil kok nggak ada yang nyahut? Melirik ke atas, ternyata lampu kamar Jimin mati. Seriusan lagi hibernasi nih?

"Jiiimmmm? Buka Jiiimmm! Bangun, heei!"

Masih nggak ada yang nyahut. Kesal, Yoongi nendang pintu. Jedak!

"Lah? Yoon, ngapain?"

Yoongi langsung noleh saat dengar suaranya Taehyung.

"Nyariin aku, 'yang?"

Jimin berdiri sebelah Taehyun. Ternyata. Dari tadi nggak ada yang bukain pintu itu karena yang ngisi kamarnya aja baru balik dari luar.

"Kok kamu sama Tae? Kalian abis dari mana?" pertanyaan Yoongi terdengar bernada cemburu di telinga Jimin. Si Jimin reflek nyengir.

"Abis dari klinik, dianter Taehyun." jawab Jimin jujur. Gitu-gitu dia nggak pernah bohong sama Yoongi.

"Klinik?"

"Kamu tuh pacar macam apa sih, pacarnya sakit masa nggak tau?" sindir Taehyun. Yoongi merengut. Lha,mana tau? Jimin nggak bilang apa-apa. "Ini lagi, malah minta anter sama aku, bukannya sama pacarnya sendiri."

"Jadi nggak ikhlas gitu? Oke fine. Besok-besok aku nggak akan ngasih kalo kamu minta dicariin bahan."

"Jangan Jim!" Taehyun takut dengan ancaman Jimin. Selama ini, yang bantu Taehyun ngerjain skripsi hanya Jimin. Mereka sama-sama anak terjemahan, dan (harusnya) saling mengerti masalah masing-masing. Tapi kenyataannya cuma Jimin yang ngerti sih. Jimin yang terbilang cuek, masih kalah cuek dibanding Taehyun. Bab satu aja dia belum kelar-kelar.

"Kamu sakit apa? Kenapa ngak bilang sama aku? Aku ngechat kamu tapi nggak dibales-bales, ya udah aku ke sini."

"Henpon aku ketinggalan di kamar, sayang."

"Terus kamu udah diperiksa? Sakit apa?"

"Kata dokter aku sakit campak…"

Yoongi baru sadar kalau Jimin terlihat kuyu. Pantas dia pakai jaket parka tebal siang bolong. Tadinya Yoongi kira Jimin sakit panas biasa, tapi waktu Jimin bilang dia kena campak, Yoongi jadi khawatir.

"Berhubung ada Yoongi, aku pulang ya?" pamit Taehyung. Tanpa nunggu jawaban dari Jimin atau pun Yoongi sama sekali. Cowok yang rambutnya buceli alias bule cat sendiri itu naik ke lantai dua. Iya, pulang yang dimaksud adalah balik ke kamarnya di lantai dua.

"… buka pintunya Jim, masa kamu mau diluar terus begitu?" Yoongi nunjuk lobang kunci pintu kamar Jimin.

"Iya." tapi Jimin keliatan nggak bersemangat. Mungkin karena sakit. Tapi perasaan tadi Jimin nggak secemberut ini.

Saat cowok itu buka kunci kamarnya, Yoongi nggak sengaja ngintip belakang leher Jimin yang kulitnya ada bercak-bercak merah. Betul. Dia sakit campak. Duh, kok bisa mahasiswa yang umurnya dua puluh satu taun itu kena campak? Atau jangan-jangan waktu kecil dia belum pernah kena?

"Yang."

"Apa?"

Jimin pasang muka kayak mau nangis. Yoongi bingung.

"Kenapa?"

"Sedih. Aku pingin peluk-peluk kamu, tapi aku takut kamu ketularan."

"Ya udah nggak usah peluk-peluk!" ujar Yoongi ketus sambil ngeloyor masuk ke kamar Jimin.

"Ayaaanggg….!"

:::

Yoongi menatap tajam Jimin yang lagi gerogotin ceker ayam. Alasannya, satu, dia nggak rela bagi-bagi, dua, orang sakit macam Jimin harusya nggak makan seblak.

"Udah minum obat belum?"

"Belum lah. Baru juga balik dari klinik. Nanti abis makan baru minum obat."

"Pesen bubur, sana. Jangan makan seblak." Yoongi ngambil ceker terakhir yang tadinya mau dambil Jimin. Jimin gigit jari.

"Nggak mau bubur. Lagian nggak laper juga."

"Nggak laper tapi seblak aku abis setengahnya sama kamu."

"Heheh. Berbagi itu indah, 'yang."

Dan Yoongi yang belum kenyang akhirnya pesan makanan ke pujasera dekat kosan Jimin. Lima belas menit kemudian ada abang-abang yang ngetuk pintu kamar. Pesanan Yoongi datang. Setelah bayar, pintu itu ditutup lagi. Yoongi pesan sushi. Sengaja supaya kenyang. Tapi Yoongi nggak akan kenyang-kenyang kalau makanannya masih aja dimintain Jimin. Lagi-lagi mereka seporsi berdua. Ini entah romanis entah miris.

Beres makan sushi, Yoongi menyuruh Jimin minum obat. Karena Jimin nggak suka nelen kapsul, pil atau apa pun yang itu, jadi obat-obatnya direndem dalam sesendok air sampai larut. Semacam puyer tapi nggak ditumbuk. Dasar Jimin. Laki-laki macam apa yang minum obatnya harus dihancurin dulu?

"Ini kamu dikasih bedak sama dokternya?"

"Iya, kata dokternya pas mau tidur harus dibedakin bercak-bercak merahnya."

"Ya udah bedakan gih."

"Bedakin…"

Kadang Yoongi pingin nyekik Jimin gara-gara kelakuan manjanya yang naudzubillah. Tapi apalah daya, padahal ia enggan, tapi badannya malah gerak sendiri buat buka bungkus bedak Jimin dan duduk di ranjang sambil nungguin cowok itu buka baju.

Kemudian Yoongi ngoles-oles bedak putih itu ke punggung Jimin yang merah-merah. Beres bagian punggung, Jimin balik badan menghadap Yoongi dan ngulurin tangannya buat dibedakin juga. Ini anak. padahal bagian tangan masih bisa dia bedakin sendiri. Tapi namanya manja. Apalagi manja-manja ke pacar, bukan sesuatu yang patut disia-siakan.

"Ya ampun, ternyata sampe muka kamu juga merah-merah."

Yoongi baru sadar ada bintik-bintik merah di sekitaran wajah Jimin setelah mereka duduk berhadapan.

"Ya udah bedakin juga."

Selanjutnya yang terjadi adalah wajah Jimin yang dibedakin asal-asalan sampai kayak anak kecil yang abis bantuin emaknya bikin kue di dapur, terus terigunya nempel-nempel di muka. Macam begitu lah.

Yoongi nggak tahan buat nggak ketawa. Padahal itu hasil pekerjaan tangannya sendiri, tapi malah bikin Jimin terlihat lucu. Jimin sendiri tabah diketawain. Baginya, bahagia Yoongi bahagia dia juga. Ciye.

:::

Yoongi nggak ada niatan untuk pulang. Apalagi dengan keadaan Jimin yang lagi meriang. Kasian dia kalau harus ditinggal sendirian. Bisa aja pas Yoongi pulang, Jimin wassalam. Jadi Yoongi memutuskan untuk nginep di kamar Jimin. Setidaknya dia bisa pinjam kaos dan celana training Jimin karena ukuran badan mereka sama. Hanya komposisinya aja yang beda. Jimin otot, Yoongi lemak. Ugh. Yoongi jadi benci sama timbangan gara-gara berat badannya naik.

"Jim?"

Yoongi keluar dari kamar mandi sehabis ganti baju. Rupa-rupanya si orang sakit campak itu sedang nangkring depan laptop. Lha? Kirain tidur.

"Yang, aku nggak bisa tidur. Kita nonton film aja yuk?" tanya Jimin. Yoongi duduk dan sendera di kepala ranjang yang pas sekali nempel sama tembok.

"Nonton apa?"

"Lion King."

:::

Yoongi merem-melek pelan. Matanya berat banget buat dibuka. Samar-samar dia nyium wangi bedak. Langit-langit kamarnya ada tanda panah ke arah kiblat.

"Udah bangun, 'yang?"

Yoongi menoleh. Oh. Iya. Betul. Dia lupa kalau sedang menginap di kamarnya Jimin.

"Kamu tidur pules banget, sampe aku ganti kompresku sendiri gara-gara ga tega bangunin kamu." ujar Jimin.

Yoongi triggered. Jimin nggak ada maksud nyindir tapi Yoongi emang kesindir. Kebiasaan yang nggak pernah bisa dia hilangkan adalah nangis sampai ketiduran. Dan tadi malam kejadiannya sama begitu. Yoongi nangis sesenggukan lihat bapaknya Simba mati. Selebihnya dia nggak inget apa-apa lagi.

"Seneng deh tidur bareng sama kamu. Sayangnya kita belum nikah, jadi belum halal ngapa-ngapain."

"IH! APAAN, SIH, CABUL!"

Perkataan Jimin sukses mengundang gebukan bantal dari Yoongi. Meski pun dia semanis gula, kalau marah tenaganya keluar banyak. Masih mending digebuk bantal. Biasanya Yoongi mukul Jimin. Atau nggak nendang tulang keringnya.

"Hari ini kamu jangan kuliah ya? Bolos aja ya? Temenin aku di sini… Aku sakit, aku menderita, aku butuh kamu Yoongi. Aku mau kamu yang bedakin badan aku…" Jimin memohon-mohon sambil peluk-peluk Yoongi. Yoongi baru ingat hari ini dia ada jadwal kuliah jam 9.20.

"Aku mau kuliah." ujar Yoongi tegas. Jimin mengangkat kepalanya untuk menatap Yoongi lebih serius. Apa? Nggak. Jimin nggak rela ditinggal kuliah sama Yoongi.

"Yang?"

"Diem kamu. Aku mau kuliah." Yoongi menggeser tubuhnya lebih rapat. Lantas menaruh tangannya di punggung Jimin.

Jimin bingung.

"Aku mau kuliah." Yoongi menggeliat menyamankan diri. "Dalam mimpi."

:::

END

:::

Gaje ya? Maafkan. Hahahaha.

Betewe ini terinspirasi dari kejadian nyata di mana temen saya sakit campak. Dan yang sakit ini malah kirim foto waktu dia abis bedakan yang bikin saya ketawa-ketawa malem-malem. Ada-ada aja ya.


End file.
